bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki Yūga
|birthday = August 20 |age = 200+ |gender = Male |height = 174 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (129 lbs.) |eyes = Black |hair = Dark Red |blood type = AB |affiliation = Red Knights |previous affiliation = Shinō Academy |occupation = Knight |previous occupation = Shinigami-in-Training |team = Red Knights Dragon Squad |previous team = None |partner = Unknown |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = No set base |marital status = Single |relatives = Foster Brother (Deceased) |education = Shinō Academy |status = Alive |shikai = Unknown |bankai = Not Achieved }} Akatsuki Yūga (幽雅 暁, Yuuga Akatsuki) is a associated with the organization known as the Red Knights (朱 騎士, Akekishi). As a member of the Red Knights, Akatsuki defends the which hold powers far beyond even most Shinigami understanding. Akatsuki is a member of the lesser noble Yūga family and is the eldest son of . Personality Akatsuki is a complex man, constantly wavering between his loyalties and unsure of the "true path" he should follow. He regards the Red Knights as his brothers and would die for them at any moment, yet fears the idea of the granting them such power. He is a strict believer in "equality" and detests the idea of disrupting the order in the world. Akatsuki was among many who openly supported the genocide so many years prior due to their status as beings who "disregarded the Order." Despite his uncertainty, Akatsuki adheres heavily to the Red Knight's code of conduct. Keep the Peace, Follow all Orders, Protect the , and Never Doubt your Beliefs; these are the rules that have molded Akatsuki into the man he has become today. Since his youth, Akatsuki has believed that there is a "higher power in the world" that may even stand above the . He believes that the world does not happen on a series of coincidences yet follows a set path predetermined by some ethereal other-wordly power. Akatsuki is the minority among who believe a concept like this although he does not openly state this. To speak of a higher power then the Spirit King was deemed the words of a heretic ages ago and would result in both his rank and status stripped away from him. Akatsuki has revealed to very few people that he believes that "anything could be out there, we just have to wait and see..." Although Akatsuki normally comes off as a very stoic and well-mannered man; in battle, the Red Knight shifts from a gentle soul to a ruthless killer. Capable of beheading a man with a flick of his wrist, Akatsuki has tasted the blood of thousands of foes, both Shinigami and Hollow alike. He rarely holds back when fighting and believes that getting a fight done as quickly as possible is the best option at hand. The eldest son of the Head of the , Akatsuki is a prominent noble and is regarded highly by others among his own kind. Akatsuki detests the idea of his family standing above the rest as he would rather see common ground and equality between the wealthy families and the poor. Akatsuki dreams of a world where there is no separation between the people based on class, social status or wealth and would prefer to see a world where everybody stands side by side as allies. Appearance Synopsis History Abilities Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes